Instants présents
by stah
Summary: Dennis retrouve son frère mort dans la bataille. La peur, dans les entrailles, au fond des yeux, et dans les poings, la peur, l'impuissance, la tristesse, l'instant de la mort, et les instants de vie, souvenirs photographiés, retrouvés, partagés.


_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la septième nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème **"peur"**. Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !_

**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient.

* * *

"Regarde-moi.

Ses paupières tremblent, ses lèvres frémissent, les larmes ne viennent pas, sa peau demeure froide sous mes mains.

- Regarde-moi ! Tu m'entends !

Ses pupilles sont perdues. Ses doigts... Dans ma paume... Aussi raides que...

- Colin ! Colin !

Si je répète ton nom... ? Si tu reviens, je ne me moquerai plus de toi et de ton appareil... Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

Les cris, je crois, fusent, rapides, brûlants, foudroyants. Les cris, vraiment ? Les coeurs battent entre les murs, qui devaient protéger les élèves... Poudlard...

- Poudlard !

Tu devais le sauver ! Foutu chateau ! Tu devais le sortir de là ! Et tous les autres... Et où étais-je à ce moment-là ? Où pouvais-je bien être ? Là où tu n'étais pas... Là où j'étais en sécurité, où tu aurais du te trouver, avec moi. Tu m'as retenu là-bas, au loin, si loin de la bataille, et tu es revenu, parce que c'était ton devoir, n'est-ce pas ? Et qu'as-tu pensé de moi ? Je ne suis pas un lâche, je me serais battu !

- Avec toi, à tes côtés ! Tu n'avais pas le droit ! Je ne peux pas...

- Crivey !

...Te perdre.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là !

Crivey, ce n'est pas moi, ça a toujours été lui, le premier, celui vers qui je me tournais quand le nom était prononcé... Je me tourne donc vers toi... Et tes jointures blanchies... Tes yeux ouverts, aveuglés, aveugles jusqu'au fond, sans fraîcheur, sans jeunesse ni naïveté, sans chaleur...

- C'est Colin, qu'est-ce que...

Tu vois, même eux se taisent, rien à comprendre ce soir... Tu... Attends, je crois voir...

- Colin, tu es vivant ?

...Une flamme dans tes yeux, quelque chose d'étincelant... Je te secoue. Réveille-toi ! Je savais que tu ne pouvais pas mourir !

- Dennis... Dennis, laissez-le ! Il faut partir !

- Non !

Je sors ma baguette, qui me retient, qui m'enlève à toi ? C'est Mrs Chourave... Je baisse mes armes. Je n'ai pas d'armes, rien...

- Dennis, il faut partir...

Sa voix est compatissante ; je ne t'abandonnerai pas. Je suis revenu pour toi. Je ne partirai pas sans toi.

- Stupéfix !

Quoi ? Je lève les yeux, à peine faut-il que je me lève, que je les vois, et ils attaquent, mais les salauds ne t'auront pas deux fois... Qu'ai-je contre eux ?

Je tombe, je chute à tes côtés, et les jambes courent sans but, me piétinent, et me dépassent, traversent les couloirs, les murs brisés, les pierres rompues. Elle les a suivi. Il fait nuit encore, et je prends ta main. Je ne peux même pas me battre. Je prends ta main, je m'endors, je veux dormir une dernière fois avec l'espoir que tu me réveilles avec ton flash.

ooo

Sur ta tombe, on a gravé quelques mots, pour ton courage bien sûr. Ton courage idiot. Tu sais que cette nuit-là, j'ai eu peur, véritablement peur, pour toi, et non pour moi. Je pouvais mourir, peut-être que je voulais mourir, je ne sais plus exactement, c'était flou.

Cela fait des années, mais c'est la première fois que j'arrive à venir te voir. Les parents n'ont pas insisté quand j'ai refusé, je pense qu'ils ont compris. Ils ne voulaient pas m'accabler plus. Tu vois, je parle à de la pierre et de l'herbe maintenant, c'est vraiment stupide... Enfin...

Ils ont retrouvé ton appareil à Poudlard, il y a quelques années. Un an après... J'ai développé tes photographies. Tout seul, comme tu m'as appris. Je ne savais pas que tu avais des clichés de toutes les salles communes, je me demande encore comment tu as fait pour entrer dans chacune d'elle...

Et le portrait dédicacé de Rogue, je pense que tu as du le droguer, non ? Ou bien tu as fait un montage, je ne vois pas comment tu aurais pu y arriver autrement.

Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai repris ton appareil. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas. Je suis devenu journaliste, et j'ai ma propre rubrique à la Gazette ! Je sais ce que tu penses, tu te dis que je suis un vendu, c'est ça ? Mais la Gazette a changé maintenant... Ils sont honnêtes. D'ailleurs, j'ai rencontré ma petite-amie là-bas. Elle s'appelle Jane. Je lui parlé de toi, et j'ai montré certaines de tes photos. Elle a particulièrement aimé celle de Dumbledore en train de voler des friandises à des étudiants... Et puis elle a pris la photo de moi, le jour où j'entrais à Poudlard. Je t'en veux encore pour ça, je suis tellement petit sur cette photo... Enfin, ça la fait rire, évidemment.

Et tu sais quoi ? J'avais pris une photo de toi un jour, oui je sais, je n'avais pas le droit de toucher à ton appareil... Mais que veux-tu, je voulais m'amuser un peu, et c'était tellement rare de te voir sans ! Tu regardes le lac, et puis tu ris avec tes amis, et ensuite je vois tes yeux pétiller, d'aussi loin que je me trouve, quand Harry Potter passe devant toi et que tu te mets à lui courir après. Un vrai fan ! D'ailleurs, je lui ai donné cette photo, puisqu'il m'a demandé à en avoir une de toi.

Alors maintenant, j'imagine que tu dois être content, où que tu te trouves.

* * *

Eh ben j'ai fait dans le tragique là ! Désolée et j'espère ne pas trop avoir fondu dans le pathos... Allez, une ptiote review et je vous offre une photo de Colin !


End file.
